Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est
by Roselyn Riddle nee Selwyn
Summary: Harrison Riddle was raised in ignorance. Of his heritage, his family, and his rightful place in the world. When knowledge equals power, it won't take much for Harrison to take the Wizarding World by storm. Different BWL. Harrison is not a Potter. Dark!Harrison. Slytherin!Harrison. Father!TomRiddle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have Harry Potter fever again lol This is a serious fic, like no chapter will be posted if it is less than 2,000 words. The updates may be slow, they may be fast. But I am not going to 'hold the chapters hostage' to get reviews. I am writing this because I do not think it has been done and I've personally been wanting to read one.

Some background information:

This is AU. It will be rated M for content, but as of now I do not see there being any lemons. Harry Potter never existed. Instead, he was born Harrison Riddle and raised in an orphanage. Alex Potter is the boy-who-lived. This will start near Harrison's eleventh birthday, ending after his first trip to Diagon Alley. Then I will cover each year in at least one chapter, and each summer in it's own chapter. I have this whole story idea planned out in my head from first year until third year.

I will have my own rules, of things that may not be known the the Harry Potter verse and things that may have been known. Harrison is going to be powerful, but he is going to need to work for it.

He will not gain control of Slytherin immediately, because I doubt that Voldemort would have let his actual name known to anyone outside of his original knights. He will be bullied, pushed, and watched until he finally snaps. He will not show off or flaunt his abilities, like his parseltongue.

Now that I have gotten this done, here is chapter one of_** I****psa Scientia Potestas Est**_

* * *

Chapter One: Eximius

* * *

The sun was beating down on a cool November afternoon, with the wind giggling and chasing through the trees. The grass was turning brown, signifying that winter would soon be upon them. The other children were inside, not taking kindly to the cooler weather, complaining of shivers and colds. White Chapel Orphanage stood tall and dreary against the sky, as if daring it to try and bury it in snow, only to never hide the black, ominous shutters or the sleek coal-like roof from view. Windows littered the building, allowing in natural light which seemed to give the Matron a good enough reason to deny even the smallest of children any extra light. Money was tight and there were too many children to feed, clothe, and raise.

But there was one child who stood out from the rest.

He was small for his age. A byproduct of his upbringing, with a lack of nutrients and minerals that often are missing from the stingy meals. He had deep black hair that had a slight wave to it. It sat short upon his head in culminating order, not a strange out of place. His eyes were hard and unyielding for an almost eleven year old boy. His eyes stood out upon his face, wide yet closed off from the world as if protecting his soul behind the ice blue irises. He was a little on the nobby side, his clothes hanging loosly since none of the children ever got their own clothes. Everything was handed down or second hand. No one was exempt from this rule.

The boy's lip curled as he noticed one of the children running past, screams of laughter falling from his lips as he was chased out of the building by several other children. His face was rosy and his eyes were shining. _A rosy pig_, he thought as the squeals seemed to gather in volume when he was almost caught. He looked away, not wanting to lower himself by gazing on someone or _something _that was beneath him.

After all, he had _power_.

He could make things happen, or hurt anyone who stood in his way. He could make suggestions that go through or take something from someone else and they would never realize they had another twenty pounds in the first place. He had created quite the stash of money over the years since he had started. Last time he checked, he had close to five hundred pounds stashed at the base of the tree in the neighbor's lot. The neighbor isn't home often so he knew he could hide his...earnings there.

"Harrison!"

The boy, now known as Harrison, looked up from his musings to see Matron Sarah calling for him. He remembered all too well what she thinks of him. A demon child...a freak. He had been forced to live through several exorcisms because _Sister _Sarah honestly believed that this power he weilds is from the devil. Harrison doesn't remember ever making a deal...but he remembers being strapped down as a priest chants in latin and sprays him with holy water. It didn't hurt him but it did cause him annoyance.

Filthy.

He watched, almost amused as she seemed to second guess stepping outside to fetch him. Why should he even pay her any attention? He was special...he was _worthy _of so much more than she could ever imagine. And he would prove them all wrong in their assumptions. He is not a freak. He is not a demon.

He is _powerful_.

He stood and made his way to Matron Sarah, who was looking at him worriedly, as if she was scared of him. _Well she should be__, _he thought. He followed her ionside, wondering what this was all about. She never bothers him if she can help it, so why now? As they entered into one of the rooms meant for families meeting with the children he frowned. He doubted that he would ever be adopted. So why was he here?

"Harrison, this is Minerva McGonagall. She wants to speak with you about a place at her school," Sarah said before quickly leaving.

Harrison kept his face impassive. He didn't know what was going on. He hadn't applied to any schools. What if she was here to send him to some mad house? He isn't crazy! He stiffened and looked down on the woman, but keeping his expression guarded so that she may believe that he is only nervous and not thinking himself superior to her.

"Good day, Mr. Riddle. I am Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to give you your letter of acceptance and to answer any questions you might have," she said.

Harrison didn't speak at first. She was a stern woman and he knew she would not be a good one to cross. He narrowed his eyes. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? Do you think I am daft?"

Minerva's eyes softened slightly. "No child. It is a school for magic. You are a wizard."

With that exclamation he stepped back as she suddenly drew out a stick and flicked it, making another chair similar to hers appear before him. His eyes widened and he stepped up to it, touching it. The fabric was velvet and the wood was smooth. The chair even felt a little warm to the touch. He sat down carefully and turned his ice blue eyes on the...witch.

"I am a wizard?"

"Yes, Mr. Riddle. Haven't you made things happen that had no explanation?" Minerva asked.

"I do not recall applying for such an...institution," he said simply, not giving any information on exactly _what _he had been able to do.

Minerva almost sighed. "You didn't. When magical children are born, their names are written in the book and then letters are sent out the year they turn eleven. Since your birthday is so late in the year, you will be turning twelve during your first year which will begin the first of September in the year 1991. I have here your letter, and a list of supplies. I can accompany you to collect them."

He took the offered papers and was about to tell her he could get his supplies alone, but stopped. It would be ignorant of him not to take advantage of a witch who may know quite a bit about the magical world.

"Could you accompany me?" he asked, turning on his innocent eyes, "This is all so new to me. I'd like a chance to learn as much as I can before I enter this...new world."

Minerva sighed. "I do accompany any new students. You will be taken to Diagon Alley this summer, where you will be taken to Gringotts to receive the scholarship money set aside for those students whose school is not paid for who cannot afford it."

Harrison inwardly glared. He wanted to go now. "Very well, Miss McGonagall. Where is this Diagon Alley, just for curiosity's sake?"

Minerva looked at her future student. Something wasn't sitting well with her about why he was asking. Did she not tell him she would be taking him there over the summer? Finally she sighed.

"The entrance is located through the Leaky Cauldron, which is located on Charring Cross Road. You will be able to collect all your school supplies there, but you may need second hand items," she said sternly.

Harrison didn't show his displeasure in that. But he does have that 500 pounds. "What kind of currency is used? Do you use pounds as well?"

Minerva shook her head. "No. We have our own currency. There are galleons, sickles, and knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. I do not know the current conversion rate, but the bank Gringotts could tell you."

Minerva stood then and looked Harrison over, as if trying to see if he would be one of her lions or a raven. "I will be here over the summer to take you shopping for your school supplies. Expect me in July. Good day Mr. Riddle."

Harrison stood as she left and his lips curled into a smirk. He knew exactly where Charring Cross Road was.

* * *

Harrison wasn't able to go on his...adventure until a few days later. He woke up earlier than normal and found it easy to leave the building and its grounds while everyone was asleep. He didn't plan on coming back. He had packed all that was of worth to him, which wasn't much. A jacket, a few sets of clothes, and a pendent that had some sort of crest on it he had never seen before. It was a roaring panther encrusted in silver. It also had what looked to be the word 'Selwyn' written on it. A name or word he had never heard before.

Before taking off down the street, he stopped by the tree to take his 500 pounds, hoping he could at least afford to get a bed to sleep in until he came by more money. He wouldn't dare try to steal from a magical person, such as himself. They may have ways to detect that. Charring Cross Road proved to be not too far from the Orphanage. He saw the run down building that was the Leaky Cauldron and looked on in confusion as people walked by it as if it wasn't there. He filed that observation away for future reference.

He stepped through the door, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Strangely dressed men and women conversing. And the blatant displays of magic! He saw a man stirring his tea with magic, another using magic to hold up a newspaper which had moving pictures. Harrison soon realized he was staring like some uncouth youth who had never been let outside. He school his features immediately. He walked up to the bar.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked politely.

The barman turned to him and gave him a toothy smile. "Hello lad! I am Tom! What can I do you for?"

"A couple of questions. For my reference, how much are rooms and how do I get into Diagon Alley?" Harrison asked, adding a sweet smile at the end of his sentence.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Where are your parents?"

Harrison closed off a little. "I do not know. I-I've been living on the streets."

He brought some tears to his eyes for good measure, hoping that this man will let his lack of adult presence slide. He looked down, as if he was ashamed of being homeless.

"Ah poor lad. Rooms are three galleons a night, which will include meals for you. I can let you into Diagon Alley," Tom said kindly.

Harrison looked up and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you so much, mister!"

Tom gave him a kind smile and lead him to a back door. Then he opened it and stood before a wall. Harrison narrowed his eyes, immediately becoming suspicious. His eyes soon widened as the man pulled out a stick and tapped a sequence of bricks which in turn, opened the walk way to show Diagon Alley.

"Alright, lad. See that rubbish bin? It's just three bricks up and two across to open the entrance. You need a wand to do so. I'd suggest getting your wand if you are eleven already," Tom explained.

Harrison tore his eyes from the hustle and bustle of the shopping district and nodded. He smiled at Tom before slipping into the Alley. He saw a broom shop, a book store, which he made note of, and several other stores that sold an assortment of things. Then he noticed a big, white marble building. It had Gringotts engraved in gold. He nodded to himself and walked to the entrance, taking note of the message near the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harrison's lips curled into an amused smirk. They sounded almost blood thirsty. As he entered, he looked for the teller desks, and he received another surprise of the day. They were strange...creatures. He narrowed his eyes, unsure of how to approach them. He stood back and observed. He watched how some wizards seemed to be rude and noticed the disgust in the eyes of the creatures. They were nasty to their clients as well. Then he noticed a witch being polite and receiving courteous service. Harrison nodded to himself, seeing no problem with sugar coating things so that he could learn as much as he could.

He approached an open teller, and waited until he was acknowledged. He stepped up when the creature told him to.

"Do you have a key?" it asked.

Harrison inclined his head. "Pardon my lack of intelligence on the matter, but this is my fist time in Diagon Alley. I have some pounds I would like converted and I am wondering if there is any way for me to learn if I have any living family."

Harrison was unsure if he did or not. And really, he only wanted to see if he may have an inheritance. But he didn't want to give the wrong impression. He was going off the lost, lonely child from earlier.

The creature sneered. "It will cost to get an inheritance test. We can take it out of your conversion."

Harrison considered his options. If he did this, and had nothing to show for it, he would need to find a way to get a room or get more money. But if he didn't do this and learn later that he actually had money in a vault that had been left for him...no. He wouldn't want to miss on that.

""How much? I have a few hundred Great Britain pounds," Harrison asked politely.

The creature nodded, not very hostile. "It would cost around four galleons. There are five pounds to a single galleon."

Harrison did the math and knew he would have enough to get a room for a few nights if he planned on buying some books to help him learn about the wizarding world.

"Very well. I'd like to get that test and convert my 500 pounds. You can take the four galleons from my conversion," Harrison said, pulling out his money.

The creature nodded and took the pound notes, counted them and deposited them before withdrawing the correct amount of galleons. Then he turned behind him and called another creature.

"This is Sharpclaw. He will take you to get that test. The four galleons has already been deducted. Here is ninety-six galleons," he said, pushing a pouch towards Harrison.

Harrison picked it up, expecting it to be heavy and was pleasantly surprised when it wasn't. He looked inside and saw only a few galleons. He looked up at the creature in suspicion.

"It is feather light and bottomless. When you reach in for any galleons, just think of the amount you need."

Harrison nodded, and inclined his head in thanks. Before following Sharpclaw, he turned back to the creature. "Will respect, what kind of species are you?"

The creature sneered. "A goblin."

Harrison nodded and turned to follow the other goblin. He was lead down a long hall which had plagues on the walls depicting several gory battles. They finally reached the room the goblin must have been leading him too. Harrison followed the goblin inside, who told him to sit at the table. Harrison did as asked. When he looked up, the goblin had placed a dagger and a piece of...thick looking paper on the table.

"You will slice your hand and allow your blood to fall on the enchanted parchment. When there is enough blood, your cut will heal," the goblin said.

Harrison nodded and took the dagger, dragging it across his palm. He watched as his life blood fell onto the parchment. When there was a good amount, his cut healed and the goblin handed him a handkerchief. Harrison wiped down the blade before his hand, earning a look from the goblin. Not a bad look. Harrison placed the dagger down and cleaned his hand. Once that was done, the goblin had taken the parchment to say some words in a crude, rouch language. The parchment glowed green. The goblin then set it down before Harrison who looked down upon it.

* * *

_**Name: Harrison Salazar Riddle**_

_**Blood Status: Half Blood**_

_**Paternal Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle, JR (Half Blood)**_

_**Maternal Mother: Roselyn Riddle nee Selwyn (Pureblood)**__  
_

**_Inheritances_**_**:**_

_**Paternal**_

_**Riddle (heir)**_

_**Slytherin (heir)**_

_**Peverell (heir)**_

_**Maternal**_

_**Selwyn (heir)**_

_**Rosier (unclaimable)**_

_**Abilities**_

_**Parseltongue (Parcelmagic)**_

* * *

Harrison spent a few moments reading the names of his parents. So he did have parents, and judging from his inheritance list, they were well off. He silently wondered if they had left him any money or possessions. And were they dead?

"Sharpclaw," Harrison said, his eyes never leaving the parchment, "Are my parents alive? And did they leave me anything at all?"

Sharpclaw took the parchment and left the room, talking with another goblin. That goblin returned moments later with another parchment, this one a grey color. Sharpclaw laid it before Harrison, handing him the dagger again.

"This will tell you if you have any vaults and what lays inside of them. It will only list the vaults you would have access to," Sharpclaw said.

Harrison nodded and followed the same process, allowing an ample amount of blood to cover the parchment. Then he sat back and waited.

_Known Inheritances for Riddle, Harrison Salazar:_

_Harrison S. Riddle Trust Vault_

_Slytherin Vault (Books only)_

_Peverell Vault (books only)_

_Selwyn Family Vault ( Allowed a stipend of 500 Galleons a year. No limit on books or artifacts. Full access granted upon claim of Lordship at 13)_

"Congratulations, Mr. Riddle. You have come out of this gamble pretty well off," The goblin said.

Harrison smirked. "That 500 galleon stipend. Does it deposit in my trust account?"

The goblin nodded. "Yes. The current balance of your trust vault is 5,000 galleons."

Harrison nodded. "Is there a way for me to make purchases without having to visit the vault or bank?"

"You can have a bottomless bag keyed to your trust vault. It costs a yearly fee of three galleons."

"I'd like that then. And what is this Lordship at 13?" Harrison asked as he looked over the paper again.

"That means exactly what it says. The Selwyn family is an old pureblood family. So is the Rosier family, but there is a current Lord and Heir for that branch of your mother's family. As a Lord of the Selwyn family, you will be emancipated at 13 and have full control of not just the vault, but your family's investments, properties, and any political standing that comes with it. I suggest getting books on wizarding politics, etiquette, and anything that a pureblood may need to know. When you go to the book shop, just tell the shop keeper of your upcoming lordship and how ignorant you have been brought up," the goblin said.

Harrison nodded and had the goblin give him the bottomless pouch before he left, deciding to visit the vaults another day. He had other things to take care of. He was going to take the wizarding world by storm.

* * *

A/N: There you have chapter 1! It's about 3,500 words. Next chapter will be out hopefully not too much time. It will cover the entire first year. Be sure to leave a review if you can!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two of_** I****psa Scientia Potestas Est**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Sensus Pertinendi

* * *

The rest of the time before he finally boarded the train to go to Hogwarts, Harrison spent it going over the contents of his vaults, shopping for anything he may need as an up and coming lord, and learning as much as he could. He learn about the current state of wizarding politics, the history of the wizarding world, both from a biased view and non-biased view; he learned as much as he could about his mother, and the Selwyn family in general. Unfortunately, he could not find much on his father. There was practically no records that a Tom Marvolo Riddle JR had ever existed. He had grown frustrated and buried himself in some of the parsel tomes he had found in the Slytherin vault.

Christmas..._No. Yule_...had passed uneventfully. He had not taken any time to meet other wizarding children, choosing instead to read through all the theory books he could get his hands on. He learned all he could about charms, transfiguration, potions and its ingredients, and even astronomy. He even bought books on defense and a look into the Selwyn and Slytherin vaults gave him enough books on dark magic that he would never need to buy another. Not wanting to dive into dark magic so soon, he only read the theory books. and a self updating information book on the dark arts, and grew to be exceedingly happy that he had done so. He was currently sitting in a room in the leaky cauldron reading the information book and had finally reached a part of the tome that describes the addiction that often comes with dark magic.

_Dark Magic and It's Addicting Quality_

_Although many members of the wizarding world appear to frown upon the Dark Arts, they are not prohibited (with the exception of the Unforgivables) and may even - under certain conditions - be encouraged. For example, while Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches only Defense Against the Dark Arts, Durmstrang Institute teaches the Dark Arts itself. Moreover, shops like Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley openly trade in Dark artifacts, and are patronized by "hundreds of people", which suggests that at least some aspects of the Dark Arts are somewhat socially acceptable or at the very least legal among parts of the wizarding population._

_Also, in times of war, the Ministry of Magic has been known to permit Aurors to use strong Dark magic against its enemies. In addition, there is a matter of degree. The three Unforgivable Curses are punishable by an automatic life sentence in Azkaban Prison when used on humans, except when permitted in wartime, whereas some types of magic can have more benign uses as well as Dark uses and, thus, are presumably not always illegal._

_Some curses are illegal and can earn you a trip to the wizarding prison, as mentioned above._

_The Unforgivable Curses are the three most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world, and are tools of the Dark Arts. They were first classified as "Unforgivable" in 1717. They are the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, the Cruciatus Curse, Crucio, and the Imperius Curse, Imperio. Using any of these three curses on another human being, Muggle or wizard, will result in a life sentence to Azkaban, unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse._

_The Cruciatus Curse was invented during the early Middle Ages, by dark witches or wizards. The curse was created for torture purposes, but has also been used effectively in duels. To successfully perform this curse, the wizard or witch must possess a deep desire to cause the victim pain. Considering the fact that this curse doesn't physically harm the victim, it is possible that it only stimulates pain receptors._

_The incantation of Avada Kedavra causes a blindingly intense green bolt of light to shoot from the end of the caster's wand, which, on contact with the victim, results in instant death. There are no secondary effects; the victim simply "drops dead" for no biological reason. It is possible that the victim's internal organs cease function. Muggle coroners would be unable to find a cause of death in such an attack, but the Ministry of Magic recognizes the signs of the curse. The Killing Curse has no counter-curse or blocking spell, although the green bolt may be dodged or blocked with solid objects. Only one person has ever survived the effects of the killing curse, and that was Alex Potter, who had been hit with the curse by the Dark Lord on Halloween night in the year 1981._

_The Imperius Curse places the victim in a trance or dreamlike state, leaving him or her under the complete control of the caster. The experience is described as a "wonderful release" from any sense of responsibility. The victim is calm, from doing things they would be physically incapable of otherwise, to committing horrible crimes, and they obey any order. Resisting the Imperius Curse is possible, but extremely difficult. Only those of a particularly strong will can achieve it._

_Aside from these spells and the emotional intent needed to cast them, the Ministry of Magic fears it's use also because one can easily become addicted to the effects of dark magic or it's use. There are darker rituals and spells that are cautioned against use, even among dark supporters, because continued use will end up causing the caster to go insane from the effects and the addiction. There are rituals and enchantments that can be cast upon objects to block the caster from these effects, but they have since been lost to the general public._

Harrison sighed and closed his book, glad to know of this knowledge. He silently wondered if the Slytherin, Selwyn, or even the Peverell Vaults may have information on that protective enchantment. He doesn't want to limit his knowledge to what is safe. He intends to be the most powerful wizard Hogwarts has seen and he will not falter while reaching for that goal. He stood and stretched, sighing in contentment as he felt his joints crack and the tension in his back dissipated. He placed his book in the trunk he had found in his mother's vault and glanced at his wristwatch he had purchased in the alley.

"Twelve minutes after three. This may be a good time to get my school supplies and a worthy pet," Harrison murmured to himself. He pressed his hand on the trunk, and it shrank to the size of a matchbox. He planned on buying all of his school supplies, including another truck. He wasn't stupid enough to leave his...questionable reading material laying in a truck that the teachers may check over. He planned on using his mother's old truck for his darker reading materials and keeping that trunk on his person at all times.

He slipped on his outer robes that were green and left his room. The last time he had gone to the alley for such a large shopping trip had ended with Harrison having purchased a new wardrobe and a lot of books. While the boy didn't go overboard on his clothes, he did replace everything from the orphanage. If he had shown up to Hogwarts in rags, it would have made his life there so much more difficult. As he ascended the stairs, he noticed the witch who had given him his letter back in November. Professor Minerva McGonagall. She had a few other students and parents with her and he knew they were...what was that word? Muggleborn.

Professor McGonagall looked in his direction and her eyes widened before she glared and walked over to him in a stern manner. If he had been any other child, he would feel intimidated of the coming lecture.

"Mr. Riddle! Imagine my surprise when I go to your...home to collect you and I am told you haven't been there since November!" she said sternly.

Behind her, Harrison noticed the parents giving him disapproving looks. He withheld the sneer that wanted to come forth. "My apologies, Professor. I felt so ignorant of my place in this world. I only wanted to see what I could learn and I have learned quite a bit. I have not bought my school supplies though. I only intended to come here to find out about my parents and hopefully find someone to take me in so that I wouldn't have needed to return to that orphanage," Harrison said smoothly.

Minerva loosened some of her tense muscles. "And did you learn anything?"

Her voice had been soft, and Harrison realized it was because she was either hopeful for him, or worried that he _did _learn something about his parents. HE could answer truthfully but something in his gut was telling him not to. So he gave a relieved smile.

"Well, it wasn't much. Apparently it seems that my mother was a pureblood!" He said happily.

Minerva relaxed completely and nodded, her lips almost pulling into a very small smile. "Very well. I don't suppose you would like to accompany us for the trip to get your school supplies?"

Harrison nodded, even though he would rather not. "I suppose I could. But I have no need to go to the bank. I already have enough galleons from some of my savings that I had the goblins convert for me."

Minerva nodded and stepped past him, leading the group out into Diagon Alley. Next to him was a muggleborn witch with bushy hair. She seemed to be practically vibrating in excitement.

"Oh how wonderful! I am _ever _so excited!" She exclaimed before turning to Harrison, "I am Hermione Granger and I am the first witch in my family!"

Harrison tried not to sneer. He had a mask to maintain until he at least got on the train. "Harrison Riddle."

"So, you said your mother is a pureblood? What was she like? What was her name? Do you look like her? Do-"

"Please stop your incessant questions! I know nothing," Harrison snapped, walking away from her to stand closer to Professor McGonagall.

He heard the girl huff in irritation, followed by her parents scolding her for being so pushy. He didn't need to look to see she was feeling embarrassed. Nothing too interesting happened while they went and collected their things. But when he went to get his robes, he requested them to be made from some of the best material, but not from acromantula silk. He finally purchased his school books, but only for his first year. He knew that the professor would have found it odd that someone who was muggle raised would purchase anything more. As they left the book store, a commotion caught Harrison's attention. He looked and saw a family of three. The mother, he assumed, was tall with fiery red hair and green eyes. Her husband had messy brown hair and hazel eyes, and the boy who Harrison thinks is their son, had messy reddish brown hair and his mother's green eyes.

"It's Alex Potter!" yelled someone from the crowd.

Harrison frowned as the boy seemed to be fawned over. He also seemed to be a little uncomfortable with all the attention, and so did his parents. Harrison watched as Professor McGonagall, along with the muggleborns and their families, approached the family. He shook his head, feeling no desire to talk to the only person to survive a killing curse. It's not like he would be important during Harrison's quest for power.

A few minutes later, Harrison found himself in Ollivander's Wand Shop. He stepped through the door and looked around at the dusty boxes stacked high to the ceiling. He wrinkled his nose at the dirty place.

"Welcome to my shop, young lad," came a voice behind him.

Harrison was startled, but he didn't outwardly show it. Instead, he turned to face the...wandmaker slowly. He watched as the wandmaker's eyes widened upon seeing the boy.

"Oh my...such a spitting image...13 and a half inches, yew..." Ollivander trailed off, not finishing his thought out loud.

Harrison frowned, wondering who he was speaking of. "Who...who are you speaking of?"

Ollivander looked Harrison over as if looking for some hidden deception. "I remember every wand I have ever sold. Even you father's. You look much like he did when he bought his wand from me about fifty years ago. I remember Tom Riddle well. But the eyes...for the beginning of his career as a wizard, his eyes were grey. Not such a striking blue as yours."

"Then I may have my mother's eyes?" Harrison asked, wanting any information he could get on his parents.

Ollivander frowned. "There is only one witch that stands out in my memory who had eyes like yours. Dragon heartstring from a nesting Peruvian Vipertooth encased in petrified wood that had been soaked in runespore venom. Roselyn Selwyn was a crafty witch, and one who would stop at nothing to keep her life her own. I find it surprising you have her eyes and resemble Tom Riddle. She was never the one to...submit."

Harrison frowned. "I took a test at Gringotts. She was my mother."

Ollivander nodded. "I had heard rumors of young Tom Riddle trying to woo her during their seventh year...but no matter. We have a wand to find you! Now stand still and tell me. Are you left handed or right handed?"

"Left handed, although I have been trying to learn to use my right hand."

Ollivander tried not to visibly shudder, remembering Tom Riddle saying almost the exact same thing. As he began to pull out wands, he silently hoped he wasn't giving a weapon to another dark lord.

"Willow with a unicorn hair. Nice and wispy," he said, handing the wand to Harrison.

The moment Harrison's hand touched the wand, it was snatched from his hands. He then proceeded to test out several more wands, but no luck. Finally, Ollivander sighed and offered another wand to him.

"Petrified yew. Runespore venom and thirteen inches long. Good for defense and offense."

The moment that Harrison's hand enclosed around the wand, he felt a surge of power through his body and into the wand. A shower of green, black, and silver sparks shot out from the tip. He felt...complete. His lips curled into a small smile, feeling a sense of belonging that he somehow knew could only come from his own wand. He felt like he was home.

"Yes...very good. That will be seven galleons," Ollivander said quietly.

Harrison paid the older wizard and also bought a wand holster that would be invisible on his arm, and cause his wand to fall directly into his hand if he needed it. It also could not be summoned from the holder as well. As he reached the door, Harrison stopped.

"Mr. Ollivander?"

Ollivander jumped slightly and turned to Harrison. "Yes?"

"My father. Why can I not find any information on him?"

Ollivander looked panicked for a moment. He fidgeted as if that was something he never wanted to have to answer. Finally, the older man sighed.

"He stopped going by the name Tom Riddle many, many years ago. In fact, many fear to speak his name and instead call him You-Know-Who," he said quietly, as if already regretting telling the boy something of the sort.

Harrison looked at the wand maker in confusion but nodded. He had only looked through the books from his vaults these past few months. The only new books he bought were on politics and etiquette. He decided to buy a newer history book...maybe Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts or something similar.

* * *

September first came quickly. Harrison was more than ready, with only his supplies and his mother's trunk with the other reading material. Harrison had bought Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts but had not had the opportunity to read it yet, since he wanted to read through his textbooks first. He had done so quite thoroughly, and even purchased and read Hogwarts a History. He was hoping to be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

The sound of the train's whistle brought him out of his thoughts, and Harrison sat up straight to look out of the compartment window. He saw families hugging and kissing their children good bye and his eyes immediately got drawn to the Potter Family. In his walks through Diagon Alley, he had heard much about them and how their son had defeated the Dark Lord at a year old. He frowned as he thought about it. How could a baby defeat a fully grown, fully trained wizard. He shook his head and opened the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and began to read about Herpo the Foul and other dark lords.

_**Herpo the Foul** was an Ancient Greek Dark Wizard. He is one of the earliest known Dark Wizards and his work is still a lasting aspect of dark magic to date. He is best known as the first wizard to hatch a Basilisk by hatching a chicken egg under a toad will create the King of Serpents. He managed to control it with Parseltongue, thus initiating one of the few cases of a wizard "domesticating" a XXXXX-class creature (known wizard-killer that cannot be tamed). He is reputed to have invented many vile curses and was also the first wizard known to successfully create a Horcrux, perhaps having designed the ritual himself. Accordingly, he must have committed murder to split his soul. He is one of the earliest known Parselmouths._

_**Professor Salazar Slytherin** was a pure-blooded dark wizard of medieval times. He was a Parselmouth (a wizard with the rare ability to speak with snakes) and skilled at Legilimency. He was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the former best friend of Godric Gryffindor, a fellow founder. Slytherin didn't trust Muggle-born students, and he expressed his opinion not to accept them at Hogwarts. However, when the other Hogwarts founders didn't agree, Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets, concealing a monster inside. Afterwards he left the school, never to return. He died sometime in the Middle Ages._

_**Gellert Grindelwald **was considered to be one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time, second only to Tom Marvolo Riddle, who later became known as Lord Voldemort. He was schooled at Durmstrang Institute until his expulsion. Later he took up a friendship with Albus Dumbledore while living in Godric's Hollow for a summer with his great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. The two made plans to find the Deathly Hallows and wielding their new-found power as Masters of Death, lead a Wizarding revolution with the aim of ending the International Statute of Secrecy and creating a benevolent global order led by wise and powerful witches and wizards. Their partnership fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Aberforth Dumbledore that resulted accidentally in Ariana Dumbledore's death. Grindelwald left Britain and soon stole the Elder Wand, proceeding alone with the revolution he and Dumbledore had planned. He established a power base in continental Europe at the fortress Nurmengard. Grindelwald was a complex figure, highly idealistic but marred by sociopathic tendencies and his links with the Dark Arts, a revolutionary operating outside the law. He was not a wanton killer or torturer, but he and his followers (in a single-minded and unpopular quest, one's allies must often be unsavory characters) committed numerous crimes, including several known murders. In 1945, at the height of his power, his former friend Dumbledore confronted and defeated him in what became known as a legendary duel. Grindelwald was subsequently imprisoned in his own fortress for decades._

_**You-Know-Who** is currently, one of the darkest and most powerful dark lords to have ever risen. Having embraced the Dark Arts he encountered in his travels, You-know-Who raised an enormous army comprised of followers he recruited both at school and afterwards, as well as many dark creatures. This army, known as the Death Eaters, began a campaign of terror and violence never before seen in Britain. It is unknown why he attacked the Potter's, but after putting both James and Lily Potter under the nightmare curse so that they would not be in the way, the dark lord turned his wand on Alex Potter only to have his killing curse backfire on him, destroying him. Many people, such as Albus Dumbledore, do not believe he is dead and that he may cause problems once again._

Harrison stopped reading there, his mind traveling a hundred different directions. All he could think about was that his father was Tom Riddle and how Ollivander said that Tom Riddle had left his original name only to be known by the name You-Know-Who. His father...was the dark lord. The same dark lord that _Potter _had caused the downfall of. Could Potter be the reason why he was forced to grow up in that disgusting orphanage?

Suddenly he was jerked back to the present when his compartment door slid open to show the very bane of his thoughts. Harrison pulled on a mask, not wanting to show how much seeing Potter was upsetting him. He wouldn't show any kind of weakness. Behind him, he noticed a red head with abysmal robes and that bushy haired muggleborn. Harrison came to the conclusion she must have made friends with him in Diagon Alley.

"Harrison! Hello how are you?" she asked excitedly as she pushed past the two boys into the compartment and sat across from him, "Alex, Ron, this is Harrison Riddle. He's a first year too. He was with out muggleborn group!"

Alex inclined his head. "Hello, I'm Alex Potter."

Harrison could feel his anger simmering but didn't say nothing.

"Hey, aren't you going to speak? Do you know who this is? He is Alex Potter, the boy-who-lived!" yelled the red head, Ron.

Harrison sneered. "Like I want to know a killer."

His voice had been cold. His anger over learning that this boy is the reason for him not having a father was clouding his better judgement. All he wanted was to get as far away from this boy as possible.

"Killer!? He did the world a favor destroying that dark tosser!" Ron exclaimed.

Harrison stood, his school robes clinging to his frame. He mentally took note that his school trunk was put away with the rest of the luggage and his mother's trunk was in his pocket. He did not want to be near this..._father killer _any longer. He walked past them, knocking both Ron and Alex to the side as he left the compartment. As he walked away he thought he heard Ron mutter the words dirty snake.

He began to look for a compartment where he could be alone and found what he was looking for. He buried himself in his books to avoid the world outside the door and waited until they arrived many hours later.

"We have reached Hogsmeade Station. Please leave your trunks and exit the train," said a voice from overhead as Harrison was pulled from his third book.

He looked up and slipped his book into the pockets he had placed in his robes. They had been charmed almost bottomless and weightless so that he could carry a book or two with him, along with his mother's shrunken trunk. He exited the train, almost bumping into a boy with pale blonde hair.

"Watch it, mudblood," the boy sneered.

Harrison didn't have a chance to say anything. The pale boy had walked past him with his year mates who all looked at Harrison in disgust. He felt some of his anger resurface but pushed it down. They wouldn't matter. He walked along the path, cautiously following their lead.

"First 'ears! First 'ears o'er here!" called a loud voice.

Harrison looked up to see a gigantic man calling for the first years. The man seemed simple, as if he wasn't smart enough to finish school. Harrison walked in the giant's direction only to find himself climbing into a boat with two other boys and a girl. As he sat down, the one boy looked at him.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," he said, "Pureblood."

Harrison considered ignoring the boy, having already been shunned by several students because of his name not being a known one. "Harrison Riddle, halfblood."

Blaise nodded, silently deciding to test this boy and see if he was worth making connections with. _If _he ended up in Slytherin. The other boy rolled his eyes but threw in, "Theodore Nott. Pureblood."

Harrison nodded but didn't begin speaking with the boys as if he considered them friends. Without knowing, Harrison had gained their attention. The girl ignored them both, as if she was nervous being near them. The boats soon reached the castle, and Harrison thought he heard someone cry the name 'Trevor'. He watched from the back near Nott and Zabini as the giant knocked on the large entrance doors. When they opened, Harrison caught a glimpse of the witch who had brought him his letter.

"Profess'r McGonagall, the first 'ears," said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid."

With those words, Harrison followed his year mates into the castle, feeling ancient magic flowing over his body. It felt like when he held his wand for the first time. He was home.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on one boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron and Alex. Harrison rolled his eyes as Alex Potter nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I will return when we are ready for you,'"said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." (Taken directly from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone).

Harrison watched as the professor left them alone in the hall. The students began to whisper among themselves nervously as they waited to be brought into the hall and sorted however it was done.

"So it's true then," came a voice to the left.

Harrison turned to see that pale blonde boy facing Alex Potter and that boy, Ron. Hermione Granger was with them as well.

"Alex Potter has come to Hogwarts," he said as he walked up to them. "You'll soon learn some families are better than others. I can help you there. I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Harrison watched in concealed amusement as Alex Potter seemed to take a step back. "I can choose my own friends, thanks."

This boy...Draco looked like he was going to say something else when quite a few students screamed in shock. Harrison looked up to see ghosts flying through the entrance hall.

"Forgive and forget is what I say, dear Friar!" said one of the ghosts.

"No! Enough is enough! Peeves is a menace! And he- Oh, hello! First years!" said the Friar in a happy voice, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know!"

"They are ready for you. Follow me," said Professor McGonagall as she cut in before anyone could speak with the ghost. She reasoned they would have plenty of time to do so later.

Harrison stepped into the Great Hall and stared in almost open wonder, catching himself at the last moment. The ceiling was bewitched like the night sky, something he had read about in Hogwarts a History. The tables were spread out across the hall with candles burning in the air above them, but no wax was dropping below them. The tables, aside from the dishes and students, were empty. He glanced ahead in time to see the professor pull out an old warn hat and place it on the stool. He raised an eyebrow as it opened it's brim and began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_"You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_"There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_"You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_"So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harrison tried not to groan at the cheesy song. Of all things...a singing hat? When the hat finished it's song, Professor McGonagall took a scroll into her hands and unrolled it.

"When I call your name, you are to come up to the stool and be sorted. ABBOTT, HANNA!"

And so started the sorting. Harrison watched as student after student was sorted. Hanna Abbot went to Hufflepuff...Susan Bones joined her...Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor. He watched as Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott went to Slytherin. Then came the name most of the people were waiting for.

"POTTER, ALEX!"

Harrison watched as the boy-who-killed made his way to the stool to try on the hat and get sent to whichever house was unlucky enough to have him. All around the hall, Harrison heard students whispering about the boy wonder.

"Alex Potter..."

"The boy-who-lived..."

"The defeater of you-know-who!"

"Gryffindor..."

"No! Ravenclaw!"

Harrison tuned out the people talking to watch the boy under the hat. Three minutes passed...then seven. He heard murmurs of a hat stall until the hat finally opened it's brim.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harrison winced as the hall got the loudest it had ever gotten. He heard a couple of twins from the red and gold table chanting about Potter being in their house. He looked around and noticed the only table who didn't seem excited over this sorting was the green and silver table...Slytherin. As the hall settled down, McGonagall called the next few names before it was time.

"RIDDLE, HARRISON!"

There was nothing odd or different about Harrison's name getting called. He knew his father had become the dark lord, but he guessed that no one knew his father's real name. He walked to the stool with a nervous grace, not noticing the look of hesitation and apprehension on the face of the headmaster. Harrison took a seat and the hat covered his eyes.

_"Ah yes...Harrison Riddle. I remember both of your parents. Powerful Slytherins in their days. Such a mind I see. Much like your mothers but there is a darkness there that is all your father. Yes...I remember Tom Riddle well. His thirst for power was very much like yours is now. So where to put you? Ravenclaw would do you well, but so would Slytherin. I would never put you in the lion's den. No...too many problems. And hufflepuff would never fit you. Any requests? No? Well, better be-_

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

A/N: I better stop here. It's at 5,500 words roughly. The next chapter will cover all of first year unless it gets really long too lol Enjoy and review!

Oh and to the reviewer who asked about Roselyn, Harrison's mother. We will learn more about her as Harrison does. But I do plan on writing and posting her and Tom's 'love' story. Maybe after this one is done.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three of_** I****psa Scientia Potestas Est**_

A bit of notes on the classes. In this story, since Lily and James never died, then that means that Severus never deflected. He is still loyal to the dark and works as a freelance/independent potions master. Lily teaches Potions, she has a mastery in both Charms and Potions, and James teaches flying (along with being a ref for Quidditch) and Defense for fourth through seventh year. Flitwick, McGonagall, and the other teachers all teach the same subjects. Including Quirrel, only he isn't possessed as you will see. That will be explained.

* * *

Chapter Three: Primitus

* * *

Ostracized.

That is how Harrison felt at the Slytherin table when he sat down. No one clapped for him, and none of the new years nor the upper years welcomed him. He was an outsider, a pariah. The feeling that he wasn't welcome was permeating the air like a foul stench rising from a fungus that was his presence. He had quickly learned the names of all the other Slytherin first years and spent his first week studying their families in the library. All of them had really ancient lines; Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle. And they all treated him as if _he_ was beneath _them_. Harrison knew he was stronger, _better _than them but they never gave him the chance to prove it.

He was hexed and cursed in the common room. His things would have been ruined or scattered throughout the House if he hadn't had so many protections placed on his trunk. None could enter unless they spoke parseltongue. His ability was another thing. He could so easily use it to show his heritage was deeper than theirs but he didn't. He didn't want them to pretend to respect him or follow him simply because he had one of the Slytherin family traits. He wanted them to know his power and strength and _fear _it.

Then there was the boy who _killed_. The brat was practically worshiped for destroying the dark lord so many years. He was worshiped for the idea that he had survived and a single man hadn't. He was revered, coddled, and loved for killing the Dark Lord Voldemort. But there was one thing that every Slytherin noticed and took into account. This mudblood within their walls _hated _the boy-who-lived with so much venom that they did not know what to think of that situation. Not once did they believe that this child who had been raised in an orphanage was from a pure line, a line that comes form his father, The Dark Lord._  
_

But there are some who suspect. Albus Dumbledore was keeping an eye on Harrison Riddle, simply for the fact that he shared the same former name of the vanquished dark lord. But he has his faults and one of them is seeing good in others, even if there is none. That is why he is in his office conversing with the Potters. They are the perfect light family with a son who will be more of a hero than he already is. Albus truly believes that if there is anyone who can make Harrison happy and thankful to the light, it will be Lily and James.

"You wanted to speak with us, Albus?" James asked as he helped Lily into a chair before he took one himself.

The old wizard smiled brightly at them. "Of course! Lemon drop?"

With amusement, Lily and James declined. Lily Potter said, "Is this about Alex?"

She had worry in her eyes. She really wished that her baby did not have such a responsibility on his shoulders. They had raised him quite sheltered, not wanting him to be placed in danger in any way. They had all but disappeared from the eyes of the wizarding world after you-know-who had been defeated. Unlike what may have been expected, none of the Potters liked the fame and only barely put up with it while in public.

"No no! He is fine. No, this is about another student. Lily, James, how would you feel about taking in an orphan so that he does not need to return to the orphanage? It would only be until he turns seventeen I assure you," Albus asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily and James looked surprised and glanced at each other. Since that fateful night they had tried to have another child, even by going to specialized healers, but it was no use. The spell the Dark Lord had hit Lily Potter with had made her barren. And now here is Albus Dumbledore giving them hope to have another child.

"He...he is a first year?" Lily asked nervously. James took her hand in comfort and support.

Albus nodded. "A first year Slytherin. I can trust this won't affect you judgement?"

James flushed at the pointed look he was given. He shook his head. "I have learned from my mistakes. Whoever he is, he is a child. Children can never be evil. But...who is it and why do this?"

Albus sighed and looked a few years older. "And this is where it gets complicated. The student in question is young Harrison Riddle."

Lily frowned. "I remember him. He seems to be gifted in potions. But he also seems to be a bit of an outcast with the Slytherins though."

Albus nods sadly. "They are convinced that he isn't of proper blood. It is important that not only does Slytherin not learn of his heritage, but neither does he."

Lily looked lost and little hurt for the poor boy. "Why is that, Albus?"

"Because," Albus began, "He carries the original surname of Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Harrison glared at Blaise as he dropped his books on the table he had been using in the library. Madam Pince had scolded the dark skinned boy and threatened to throw him out of the library if he didn't keep the racket down to a respectable level for a library. Harrison shifted his papers out of the way, and made sure his parchment hadn't curled or been wrinkled.

"What?" he asked as he glanced back up at the boy.

Zabini sighed. "Malfoy is driving me insane. Trying to tell me who I can and cannot talk to. Just because his father is on the board of governors does not mean he owns this school or Slytherin house."

Harrison listened to Blaise in amusement. "And why are you telling me this, Zabini?"

Blaise shrugged. "I'm just venting. He's a ponce and I wish he would get off his high horse. Theo has been pulled into his group now. Although I will add he doesn't join in when they make fun of you."

Harrison nodded, but he didn't really care. He glanced down at his potions essay again.

"You are already working on that?" Zabini asked incredulously, "It isn't due until the end of next week."

"I plan on getting an O on it, so I want to take my time and not rush. Rushing can lead to mistakes," Harrison murmured.

Blaise shook his head and stood. "I'm not ready for that essay. I'll see you at dinner, Riddle."

Harrison nodded and glanced up as Zabini left. Then he dived back into his essay hoping he wouldn't be bothered. If he finished his school work as soon as possible, and completed it as well as he could, then he could focus on his _other studies _that reside in his mother's trunk. He hadn't had much time to read and study that since he had started. The classes are proving to be...not as hard as he had hoped. He remembered his first lessons and what he thought of the teachers. The first lesson he had was potions with Professor Evans. She was married to James Potter and the mother of Alex Potter. She proved to be a fair teacher, and Harrison was glad that he wouldn't need to worry about being picked on because of who his father was.

But did anybody know?

From what he could learn, there were no writing connections between Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort. So there is a chance that no one is aware that the man had a son. His followers obviously know nothing, since their children treat him horribly. If they knew who his father was...but Harrison would say nothing. He wanted to be great, but not by riding the coattails of his father. Harrison was pulled from his thoughts harshly by someone sitting at his table again. When he looked up, he bit back a groan. It was that Granger girl and the boy wonder himself. Harrison was not surprised to see that redhead missing.

"Hello Harrison," Granger said with a small smile.

Harrison sneered. "Did I ever give you permission to call me by name?"

Hermione glared. "I am _trying _to be friendly."

"Well don't. Leave me alone," Harrison said, going back to his essay.

Hermione was about to say something, but Alex stopped her. "Riddle. My parents want to speak with you."

Harrison looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Alex looked around. "I don't know. They just asked me to get you and bring you to their private quarters. I am supposed to go as well."

Harrison frowned but didn't get up immediately.

"I promise, they aren't going to curse you and you aren't in trouble," Alex said as he stood, "Are you coming?"

* * *

"Hello Mr. Riddle," Lily said kindly as she offered him a nice smile.

Behind her stood James and he gave a smile as well. Harrison was silently wondering why he had agreed to come in the first place. What could they possibly want with him? He was just minding his own business. He hasn't lost points or tried to draw attention to himself. He was only acting like a normal student. So what was going on.

"Professor Evans, Professor Potter," he said neutrally.

James took a seat and glanced at Alex. "You boys are probably wondering why you are here. Well, the thing is we have been asked if we would adopt you, Harrison so that you do not need to go to an orphanage or stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harrison narrowed his eyes. "Why would you?"

Lily's eyes softened. "Harrison...we have the room and money to take care of you. We cannot have another child so we jumped at the chance to take you in. You may not be a Potter in blood, but you can be in other ways."

"I don't need anything. I am fine on my own," Harrison insisted.

"Come on, Riddle. It wouldn't be too bad. I promise we aren't as bad as the snakes might make us out to be," Alex said neutrally.

Harrison tightened his hold on his magic. He couldn't believe that they family of the boy who killed his father, and even the boy himself, were trying to convince him to join their family. That would be like he was betraying the father he hadn't had the chance to meet.

Or would it?

What if he agreed to do this, and collected information for his father? He could make them trust him so that no one would think that he would ever dream of telling the Dark Lord their secrets. Then, when they would least expect it...he would strike. He would share everything he had learned, and tell his father that he had done it for him, and for the sole purpose of proving himself worthy of his blood.

Harrison pulled on a mask that was uncertainly and a little bit of fear. What would be expected of a child his age. "Are...are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother..."

"Oh sweetheart, you would never be a bother," Lily said, gently and carefully resting a hand on his head.

James smiled. "Correct kiddo. We'd be glad to have you. We don't care if you are Slytherin either."

Harrison bit his lip. acting nervous. "O-Okay. I guess it would be good."

Lily and James smiled at him and even Alex managed a small smile. As the couple pulled him into a small hug, he smirked. He was in.

* * *

"What's with the bad mood?" asked Blaise as he stepped up to Harrison.

Harrison was on his way out of the common room, being forced to go to the Halloween feast. He would rather be in his dorm wallowing and complaining about the boy-who-killed. If his father hadn't fallen, how would his holiday have gone? He glanced at the dark skinned Slytherin and shook his head.

"It's none of your concern. Just don't annoy me today," he said.

Blaise frowned but didn't say anything in return. They made their way up the stairs and walked in silence. When they reached the Great Hall, Harrison sneered at the jack-o-lanterns and bats. The Wizarding World seems to have made a mockery of All Hallow's Eve. It was too...muggle for his tastes. When he sat at the table, he turned his nose up at the muggle sweets.

"Welcome to the Halloween Feast!" spoke Dumbledore, "Please, take pleasure in the sweets and enjoy speaking with the ghosts! And feel free the celebrate! This is a wonderful day to remember the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

As Dumbledore sat down, everyone except for a few Ravens and all of the Slytherin table clapped for the small speech. Harrison was beginning to feel a little sick. They were celebrating _Celebrating _his father's death. Who cares if he was a dark lord? He was a person...a husband...a _father_. And they were happy a human being was gone. He gripped his fork tightly, and Blaise gave him a worried look.

"Sheep," Harrison snarled.

"What has your knickers in a twist?" he asked apprehensively.

Harrison spoke without thinking. "My father was killed today and they are _celebrating_."

Blaise was about to say something when the Great Hall doors burst open and Professor Quirrel ran in screaming about trolls being in the dungeons before running out again. The hall erupted in screams and Dumbledore sent out a bang from his wand.

"SILENCE! Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories!"

"Professor!" called a Slytherin prefect, "Our dorms are in the dungeons!"

Dumbledore seemed not to hear as he ran from the hall with several teachers. As Lily and James went by, Lily told them to go to stay in the great hall. They watched as the teachers all left and Harrison looked around with narrowed eyes. He felt like something more was going on. He sat back and took a blood pop, deciding to just be quiet and observe.

* * *

The next day, the news of how Alex Potter and Ron Weasley had fought a troll had spread like fiendfire. Apparently the muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger had been caught in the halls by the creature and almost killed. The boys had managed to disarm and knock out the troll somehow. Harrison paid attention to every story, knowing that there would be some grain of truth. He couldn't believe their stupidity. As if that muggleborn deserved to live with her know-it-all ways, she had been saved and practically rewarded with the friendship of one of the most famous people in the wizarding world.

The rumor mill continued until the story became so ridiculous, it had to be false. Harrison particularly enjoyed how the Slytherins spoke of the act. They weren't caught up in the web of the boy-who-lived and saw him for what he was. A killer. An attention seeker. Sure, Alex Potter acted like he didn't want the spotlight, but Harrison honestly believed that he secretly enjoyed the attention to an extent. And now he is going to be forced to live with the prat?

Harrison's plans for the break that seemed to be coming upon them quickly, were shot down. The headmaster had informed him, via his head of house, that he would be spending the _Christmas _holidays with the Potter family. The great Albus Dumbledore couldn't even say that it was _Yule_. So here he was, a few days before Yule and waiting for the Hogwarts express with Alex.

Harrison had wanted to be his normal cold self, but knew he needed a mask strictly for the Potters and their...friends. So he was nervously waiting, asking small, self conscious questions about what life with the Potters is like. He hated seeming so pathetic.

"Relax, Harrison. It will be fine. Mum cooks a fantastic dinner for Christmas and then we open each other's gifts. In the morning is when we get our friends' gifts. I usually take mine downstairs and open them in front of Mum and Dad, but you don't need to do that. You can do it in your room. You'll like your room. It is charmed to look the way you want it to," Alex babbled.

Harrison nodded. "I think I'll want to just do my school work and stuff over break, at least until I get to know everyone. I am not used to any sized crowds."

"Then I _have _to show you the Potter Library! You can read any book, but half of them can't leave the manor without Dad's permission. But I'm sure he would give it to you! The library is two stories!" Alex bragged.

Harrison almost breathed a sigh of relief when the train appeared. They boarded and took a compartment. A few minutes later, that muggleborn Hermione joined them. She was carrying a Hogwarts library book on famous wizards. Harrison looked at it with curious eyes. They were up to something.

"Alex! I am so excited to actually tell my parents about Hogwarts! Oh, you _need _to come over sometime. Wait, do you think my parents and I can come over to yours? I'm sure they would like to see a real wizarding household!" Hermione said excitedly.

Alex chuckled. "I'm sure it will be fine! I'll ask Mum and Dad."

* * *

Harrison stood nervously in front of James and Lily. The red headed woman gave him a warm smile before speaking.

"Harrison, we picked your room for you. I hope you don't mind. If you don't like it, you can pick a different one over the summer," Lily said.

Harrison nodded. "I'm thankful for whatever I get, ma'am."

James' lips twitched. "Well, let's see it kiddo!"

He then turned and lead his wife and ward up the stairs. They passed a room with an open door, revealing Alex working on his homework. He waved and smiled at the three as they passed. Harrison managed to keep his lip from curling. When they reached his room, James opened the door.

"Well, this is it. It's on the West side. So you don't need to worry about the sun waking you."

Harrison stepped inside and looked around. It looked...plain. The walls were bare and white, the bed sheets were _dismal _and the book shelves were empty. He would fill those shelves easily with his approved reading material and he could get a safe box to store his mother's trunk in.

"I know it doesn't look like much right now, but you can enchant the walls. Just place your hand on it and _will _it to be the color you would want. The same with the sheets. They have the appropriate runes. We figured you would like that more," Lily said.

Harrison turned to them and gave them a smile. A fake one, but they didn't know that. "Thank you. For everything."

"Ah no problem kiddo!" James said with a smile, "You need anything, just ask."

The rest of the break went by smoothly. He decorated his room in Grey with black trim and Slytherin green accents. His bed covers were silver and Green. He had unpacked his books and his trunk, save for his mother's trunk, and had settled in. Although he felt that he would miss his independence, he was glad to have someone to provide for him so that he wouldn't need to spend his own money. He could build his finances that way.

For Christmas, he received clothes and books from all the Potters and even some candy from the headmaster which he had tossed out when no one was looking. He watched in almost jealousy as Alex received a real invisibility cloak. If Alex had _that_...there was no telling what he could do. He decided that when his father defeated the brat, or _he _did, Harrison wanted that cloak.

* * *

A/N: A little shorter than the last one, but I split year one in two. I will update once more before I go on vacation. Then I can't update until the end of May. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter four of_** I****psa Scientia Potestas Est**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Qualis pater

* * *

Harrison was almost happy to be back on the train heading back to Hogwarts. While it was nice not having to go to the orphanage, he did find the Potters...almost smothering. As if he needed the parents he would have had since his birth all at one time. When he had reached the train, Harrison made sure to secure a compartment alone. He had already had enough of Alex Potter and the boy-who-lived-nonsense. He made sure to use his magic to at least stick the door so it couldn't be opened. He opened one of his books and read the entire ride undisturbed.

Harrison maintained his mask as he avoided the Great Hall. Since he had returned from the Yule break, his house had been ostracizing him. And those who didn't, were worst bullies than before. He desperately wished he could tell them; tell them that his father was the most powerful dark lord in history. But he was smart for his age. He knew that they wouldn't believe him without proof and he had already asked a few members about Tom Riddle. His father had been a Slytherin, much like himself, but aside form that, he disappeared into the shadows after graduation.

There was no connection between Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort.

Harrison slid into a seat in the library, happy to finally be somewhere private. He had slipped into the kitchens, which he had managed to learn the location of from the Weasley Twins, and had already eaten a sandwich. He opened his book on history, and then used his magic to guide him to the other books that would help him with his first paper.

Harrison had to choose a point in history and write about it. Most everyone was writing about the Goblin Wars, since that was all Binns seemed to talk about. Harrison decided to do his on the school's old curriculum. He wanted to see what used to be taught and why it wasn't taught no more. It turned out that it had opened a whole world that Harrison wasn't even aware existed. Wizarding etiquette, defense against the _light _arts, and even a whole set of Dark Arts classes. Back in the founder's time, they even taught parselmagic and other specialized magics like metamorphagis and elements.

"What are you looking at, Riddle?" came a voice from behind him.

Harrison turned to see Blaise standing there. He raised an eyebrow and picked up the book on the Hogwarts curriculum. It was self updating. He pushed it in front of Blaise, open to the page that lists the old classes and why they weren't taught anymore.

"We are being taken advantage of. Hogwarts used to offer so many classes! It say that the basic reason that they aren't taught is because they are considered dark and evil. Also, I think the muggleborns have a pretty big influence as well. I do not see wizarding history or etiquette as dark and evil," Harrison explained.

Blaise nodded. "That is something purebloods are taught at home now."

Harrison looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "What would it cost for me to learn?"

Blaise looked Harrison over. There was one thing that had been bothering him, since Halloween. He decided to use the situation to his advantage.

"Why is Halloween such a bad time for you? Who are you mourning? And don't just say your father. I want to know _how_," Blaise said.

Harrison looked at him. It may be a good thing for him to have someone know...and Blaise has stood by his side since he was sorted; even before then. Finally, he made a decision. He pulled out his wand and made a simple privacy charm around them that he had learned before Christmas.

"My father was killed on Halloween," Harrison started, "By Alex Potter."

Blaise stared at Harrison in shock. _But that would mean..._"The Dark Lord was your father?"

Harrison nodded. "Before he was the dark lord, he was Tom Riddle. He married Roselyn Selwyn at some point. I know this because she is...was my mother. When I took an inheritance test, it listed her with Riddle as her married name."

Blaise shook his head. "Selwyn. They are from Greece. You can trace the entire line all the way back to Helena of Troy. She was the most beautiful witch that they claimed even Gods fell in love with her."

Harrison looked curious. "Could you find out anything about my mother? I have learned a bit about my father...but I cannot find much on her. Just that she tied him in all their classes here."

Blaise nodded. "I could. In return I'd like you to become my ally. I meant our houses, when we are lords. As heirs we can make friendship bonds and then that in turn would turn into ally bonds when we become adults and Lords."

Harrison looked Blaise over. He was already considering it. Blaise was a pureblood, and he was sure the boy would be able to learn a lot about his mother. Maybe even his father. Having Blaise as an ally would prove beneficial as well. And Harrison knew being allies with himself would prove beneficial for Blaise as well. Maybe he could be like his father. He had learned that during his school years, Tom Riddle had surrounded himself with peers from influential families; Malfoy, Rosier, Lestrange, Nott, Zabini...and then Selwyn of course. Maybe it would be good for Harrison to do the same.

"Very well," Harrison said, "I can see the benefits for myself and for you as well."

Harrison looked at Blaise curiously. Is there a way to do this? Blaise seemed to get the hint and nodded. "All right. Well, we just need to join hands, wand arms please, and then say the oath."

Harrison nodded. "And the oath?"

"We just swear on our magic to remain friends for the rest of our living lives. And then when we are ready to ally our houses as Lords, we do it again but make it fit," Blaise said.

"Very well," Harrison said, taking Blaise's wand arm with his own.

_"I, Blaise Zabini heir to the ancient and noble house of Zabini do hereby swear on my magic to consider Harrison Riddle a friend, ally, and confidant. I will assist him, keep his secrets, and guard his life to the best of my own abilities. So mote it be,"_ Blaise swore.

Harrison looked Blaise in the eye as the magic settled around him. "If I am heir to more than one house, do I list both?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow but nodded. Harrison returned the nod.

_"I, Harrison Riddle, heir to the ancient and noble houses of Selwyn and Slytherin, do hereby swear on my magic to consider Blaise Zabini a friend, ally, and confidant. I will assist him, keep his secrets, and guard his life to the best of my own abilities. So mote it be," _Harrison swore.

Blaise's eyes widened as the magic bonded again. "Slytherin?!"

Harrison smirked. "My father was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He later became known as Lord Voldemort. You, my new found _friend_, will help me raise and become the most powerful person in Slytherin."

* * *

A/N: I know. This one is a little shorter. Next one will finish the year and include the summer. Tom's diary will make an appearance.

Also I have a poll on my profile. Check it out and vote please!


End file.
